A tandem printer utilizes multiple exposure stations to develop a full color image. For example, in many color laser printers, the exposure is accomplished through the use of four independent laser scanning units. Each laser scanning unit incorporates it's own rotating polygonal mirror scanner and all four of the polygonal scanners are designed to have the same general scanning speed. Unfortunately, the rotating polygonal mirror scanners are relatively expensive devices that are difficult to control and increase the cost of the laser printer.
Oscillating type scanners are also used to scan lasers along a scan path. These types of oscillating scanners are typically less expensive than the rotating polygonal mirror scanners. Unfortunately, each oscillating scanner operates best at or near its resonant frequency and the resonant frequency of the device changes in response to a number of factors. These changes in the resonant frequency of the oscillating scanners affect the ability to synchronize and coordinate the performance of multiple oscillating scanners. Therefore, in general, these devices have previously been less desirable for use in devices that require all of the scanning members to operate in unison. Therefore, what is needed is an improved apparatus and device for using and controlling multiple oscillating scanners.